Parenting
by SkyGem
Summary: Omake for RaF. So far, what you've seen of their life may have led you to believe that raising Tsuna and his siblings was a walk in the park. Well, this fic is here to show you that Giotto and his guardians didn't...Three-shot. Full summary inside.
1. Giotto

Summary: Omake for Raising a Family. So far, what you've seen of their life may have led you to believe that raising Tsuna and his siblings was a walk in the park. Well, this fic is here to show you that Giotto and his guardians didn't become perfect papas overnight; no, they had their share of hilarious mistakes and heart-wrenching moments, and I'm here to give you a glimpse of their hectic family life. Timeframe: A month after baby Tsuna came to the Vongola.

SkyGem: Haha, I've been writing too many omakes lately, haven't I? But I'm pretty sure you guys don't mind XD. Anyways, this is going to be a three-shot from the POVs of Giotto, Asari, and G because no matter how you look at it, they're the ones that had the hardest time adjusting to being fathers. Daemon and Lampo had their wives, and Kyoya and Ryohei weren't babies by the time their father and uncle found them. Anyways, I hope you like this fic, and this first chapter is going to be kinda…sad…

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful night at the Vongola mansion. The windows were shut tight against the chilly November air and the residents were all snuggled deep into their blankets, sleeping soundly.<p>

Suddenly, though, and without warning, the quiet night air was pierced by the shrill wailing of a baby a little more than a month old. His soft tufts of fluffy brown hair stuck up all over the place and his eyes were shut tight as he cried.

From the bed stationed a few feet away from the crib in which the baby lay, there came a groan and the lump under the blanket slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

The lump, a blond haired, blue eyed, nineteen-year-old, dragged himself out of his resting place and grudgingly walked over to where his son was still crying his eyes out.

Taking a deep breath, he picked the boy up and cradled him close to his heart, whispering reassurances into his ear and rocking him back and forth.

When Tsuna still didn't stop crying, the man started to feel frustrated. It was at times like these that he felt really helpless; he didn't know what to do.

Walking back to his bed, Giotto sat down and started singing a lullaby his mother used to sing him to sleep with when she was still alive.

"_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
>Nella braccia della…mamma,"<em>

Giotto's low, comforting voice stumbled over the word "mamma" and Tsuna, impossible as it may be, seemed to have noticed it. He was now staring owlishly up at his father. Seeing that his son had stopped crying, the young Don smiled and went on…

"_Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
>Fa la nanna bambin bel,"<em>

Giotto was relieved to see Tsuna's eyes slowly start closing as the baby fell asleep. He continued on…

"_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
>Nella braccia della…"<em>

This time, when Giotto stopped, he couldn't make himself go on, and Tsuna, almost asleep as he was, seemed to sense his distress. The little brunette started wailing again, waving his tiny fists back and forth.

Giotto stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to do. This was something that happened often; Tsuna would wake up in the middle of the night, crying, and Giotto would rock him back to sleep. Usually, he would be asleep again in minutes, but sometimes, Tsuna would go on for almost half an hour before his father could get him to fall asleep again. Needless to say, tonight was one of the latter.

As Giotto watched Tsuna cry, something inside him just seemed to snap. The blond started shaking and tears started forming in his eyes. As his son just kept on crying, the tears escaped onto his cheeks and started trailing down his face.

He was frustrated; there was no other way to put it. When he had taken on the responsibility of caring for his son almost a month ago, he hadn't been prepared for this. Sure, his guardians and Elena would help him as much as they could, and he was beyond grateful, but at times like these, he would start feeling overwhelmed. He would wonder if he was really doing the right thing, and he would feel guilty because he knew that, no matter what, he would never be able to fill in the hole Tsuna's mother was supposed to occupy.

But then he remembered that he was the only one his little angel could depend on, and he quickly wiped away his tears. He opened his eyes and placed a kiss on Tsuna's head. The baby stopped crying, looking at him with wide eyes, and he smiled shakily back.

Carefully standing up, Giotto readjusted his hold on Tsuna and headed back to his bed, rocking him back and forth and singing another lullaby to him.

Once again, Tsuna's eyes slowly started to close, and by the time Giotto lay down beside him on his own bed, the infant was fast asleep.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Giotto lay his head on his pillow and carefully curled up beside his son.

"Goodnight Tsunayoshi," he whispered. "I love you…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, the first person to walk into their room was a maid, and the poor girl almost fainted from cuteness overload upon seeing Giotto curled up next to his son on his bed.<p>

Even in his sleep, Giotto's arms protectively encased his son in a gentle embrace, and the maid couldn't help but smile. Even though her master had been more tired than ever before these past few weeks, she had never seen him so happy, either. It was obvious that he really loved his son, and she and the others would do their best to make things at least a little bit easier for him.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: So, what did you think? I've had this idea in my mind for a while, and I finally got it down ^^. Anyways, please do leave me a review and tell me what you thought.<p>

P.S. I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated RaF in over a week. Until just recently I was having internet problems so I couldn't post it. But don't worry! It'll be up sometime tonight. Okay?

Next chapter: G


	2. G

SkyGem: Haha, even though the first chapter was so short, I'm glad you all liked it! Anyways, I already have ideas for three new omakes, but I've promised myself I wouldn't start writing them until I'm done at least two of my current fics X(. So you guys will have to wait until this and Being Human are done to read my newest three-shot omake "Arrest". Haha, I bet you can guess what it's about, right? Yes, yes, I've finally decided to start writing that XD. Anyways, let's move on to the fic, ne? It's a really cute chapter between our two favourite storms! I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>G absentmindedly rocked Hayato, who was already fast asleep, back and forth as he worried about his boss. Tsuna had been crying quite a lot last night; he hoped Giotto was doing okay.<p>

Suddenly, a quiet cough caught his attention and the redhead looked down in surprise.

His son had woken up, and his face was screwed up tightly, as if he were about to start crying.

Panicking a little, G started looking around for something to ward off the tears, but wasn't quick enough.

The next moment, Hayato started wailing loudly.

Asari, who had just put Takeshi back to sleep, rushed up to his friend. Sighing in exasperation, he took Hayato from his father's arms, and immediately, the silverette stopped crying.

G, a little hurt that Hayato would stop crying for Asari and not for his own father, asked the Japanese man, "Why was he crying?"

Asari, surprisingly enough, lightly smacked G on the head, frowning seriously.

Grabbing the cigarette from the storm guardian's mouth, he waved it in front of his face for him to see. "It's your choice whether you want to ruin your body with this junk, but Hayato is only a baby and you're endangering his health. I don't care if you're his father or not, you don't have the right to make him inhale all this smoke and possibly cause him an early death (God forbid). Really, don't you know anything about second-hand smoke?"

G just stared at Asari in shock.

Pointing towards the nearest staircase, Asari said, "Go take a bath and change your clothes at once! You can only see Hayato when you no longer smell like smoke." And without another word, the rain guardian turned and walked off, cooing quietly to Hayato.

G growled and cursed the Japanese man under his breath. Nevertheless, he turned to do exactly what the man had said.

On his way back to his room, he passed Giotto, who seemed to have awoken only now (at almost noon).

"G? What's up?" asked the teen, looking curious.

"I'm going to take a bath so that the sword freak will give my son back," the redhead growled, and stomped off without another word.

Giotto, not seeing the connection between Hayato and taking a bath, merely shrugged and continued on his way to the kitchen to get some milk for his son, muttering to himself about how he never seemed to meet any **normal** people.

* * *

><p>About a week later, G walked casually into a convenience store on his way home from a small mission in town.<p>

When the cashier, a man by the name of Michael, saw him, he grinned. "G! It's been a while! Where've you been, man?"

G just shrugged nonchalantly. "Here and there."

Michael, used to the man's vagueness, just chuckled and reached behind him for a pack of cigarettes.

As he put it onto the counter, G shook his head. "I'm not here to buy cigarettes," he said.

His friend frowned a little. "Oh? That's a first. So, what exactly are you here for, then?"

"I'm here for a pack of nicotine gum."

Michael's eyebrows rose. "Finally thinking of quitting, are ya?"

G just blushed a little and growled, "Just get me the gum already. Or do you want me to stop coming here?"

His friend just laughed. "Sorry, just curious why you changed your mind all of a sudden. Did Giotto finally threaten to kick you out?"

"Of course not, moron! Giotto couldn't survive without me! That idiota is way too disorganised!" said G in an amused tone as he took out the money for the gum.

"But you still love 'im anyways," said Michael, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Of course. We're like brothers," replied G, laughing genuinely. He'd known Michael almost as long as he'd known Giotto, so he was a lot more open with the man than with most others.

As he turned to leave, Michael stopped him by saying, "So, why exactly did you decide to stop?"

G turned around to look at him, and for a second, his expression softened a little. Then he shrugged and turned around, saying over his shoulder, "I don't want to die before I can see my son grow up."

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Hehe, sorry for the short chapter. I hope y'all still liked it. G can be such a softie sometimes XD. Anyways, please do leave a review, and I'll be updating RaF next!<p>

P.S. If any of y'all are doing NaNoWriMo this year, we should totally be writing buddies (on the YWP site, of course. I'm still too young to do the real thing DX) My username is the same as on here! Ciao~

Last chapter: Asari


	3. Asari

SkyGem: Haha, sorry it took so long, but here's the last chapter of my three-shot! I hope y'all like it!

* * *

><p>Big brown eyes blinked up at Asari as he changed his son's diaper.<p>

"How is my big boy doing today?" he cooed, and Takeshi giggled, waving his tiny fists around. Finishing up, the Japanese man gently brought the infant's feet through the legs of his jumpsuit, and pulled his arms through the sleeves. When Takeshi was fully clothed, his father gathered him into his arms, and headed up to his bedroom to put him down for his afternoon nap, all the while to talking to him in a baby voice.

"Is Takeshi feeling tired yet?" cooed Asari.

Said boy giggled slightly, tapping his father on the face and shaking his head enthusiastically. Despite his denial, though, Asari could see that his eyelids were starting to droop.

"Why don't we put Takeshi to sleep, hm? And when Takeshi wakes up, he and papa can have yummy food!"

Rubbing his eyes with a small fist, the eight month old shook his head, this time vocalizing his disagreement, and when Asari tried to put him down in his crib, he started crying.

With a sigh, the rain guardian moved his son over to his own bed, lying him down on top of the covers, staring up at the ceiling. Sitting down beside him, Asari placed a light kiss on one of Takeshi's little fists and he turned to rifle through his drawer, looking for something.

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was still in pretty good shape, even though he hadn't used it since his son had come to the mansion.

Closing his eyes, Asari raised his flute to his lips, his fingers automatically adjusting it so as to get the best sound. Letting himself relax, the Japanese man started playing a calm melody that he knew would put his son to sleep before long.

As he played, the rain guardian felt most of his tension drain away, as it always did when he was playing his flute. He couldn't remember having felt this calm since his son had arrived almost half a year ago.

_Flashback_

"_I'm so sorry, Ugetsu," said Gisella, her face streaked with tears._

_Asari just stared at her, not knowing what to say. But even in his state of shock, he noticed that her knuckles were white with how tightly she was clenching her fists, but her hold on the baby in her arms remained gentle, and there was a certain protectiveness about her stance._

_When her (now ex) boyfriend didn't respond, Gisella closed her eyes, clutching her beautiful son close to her chest. Placing one last, desperate kiss on her son's, on Takeshi's, forehead, Gisella handed him over to his father, who absentmindedly took him into his arms._

_Looking down at the two-month-old infant in his arms, Asari was able to pull himself out of his thoughts just long enough to smile in complete wonder and adoration. This beautiful baby in his arms was his son; he, Ugetsu Asari, had a son!_

_For just a moment, he forgot about everything else, just letting his happiness overwhelm him, and in that moment, Gisella turned and walked away, shaking with tears that refused to stop falling._

_Suddenly noticing her leaving, Asari looked up, calling, "Gisella!"_

_But she kept walking, not once looking back until she was out of sight, and Asari was forced to turn back inside, for the infant in his arms had started crying._

_End Flashback_

When the melody dwindled toward its end, Asari lowered the flute from his lips, and looked down at Takeshi, who had, sometime during his performance, edged over to put his head in his lap and was now sleeping peacefully. His face was the very picture of innocence, and Asari couldn't help but smile.

How much had Asari given up for that innocence not to disappear?

He no longer went partying with his friends every week. He hadn't been on a date for who knows how long. He hadn't tasted a drop of alcohol for the longest time. He couldn't play his flute whenever he liked anymore. He barely had any time to himself. He had had to grow up faster than most youths his age did. He wasn't a carefree adolescent anymore; he was a parent.

And yet, he could never bring himself to resent it. In such a short amount of time, Takeshi had already become his precious little boy, and he was growing so fast; he couldn't afford to miss a moment of it.

"Oy! Sword freak! Giotto and I are heading off to the meeting! We'll be stopping by the movies afterward! Do you want to come? Knuckle will watch over the kids!"

…Okay, so maybe a few hours wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Haha, what did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry it's so short, but I hope the FLUFFness made up for it! And we finally got to see a little more of Gisella. You know, of all the mothers, I think she's probably my favourite, but I really do feel sorry for her…Anyways, thanks to everyone who's stayed with this fic for these three chapters, and I'm sorry it took me so long to finish, but I really appreciate everyone's support! Please do review once more on your way out, and in case you haven't already, I would be grateful if you were to check out a few of my other fics! *Bows* Arigatou minna-san!<p> 


End file.
